End:Res
by kirin47
Summary: Kokuyou Arc. Hibari. Salah satu targetnya. Mukuro telah bertemu dengannya. Telah lama, berkali-kali dan selalu memperhatikannya. Secara diam-diam dan tersembunyi bagaikan kabut. 6918.


A/N : ahhh ini Fic buat ultah Hibari ! dan emang sengaja dibuat lebih awal.. untuk pemanasan. kalau sempat besok bakal publish cerita lagi. emang ada yang mau baca ? orz disarankan baca sambil mendengar lagu End:Res. meski gak berpengaruh banget sihh.. /authordibakar/

* * *

><p>Kokuyou Arc. Bukan tak ada artinya Mukuro mengincar orang-orang dari daftar buku milik Fuuta. Hibari. Salah satu targetnya. Mukuro telah bertemu dengannya. Telah lama, berkali-kali dan selalu memperhatikannya. Secara diam-diam dan tersembunyi bagaikan kabut.<p>

* * *

><p>End : Res (c) quan 'Titanium'<p>

End : Res (Song) (c) Rokudo Mukuro

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira

Warning : a bit of shonen-ai, gajeness, typo (pasti ada orz)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never ending, always the same. Everything is under the rebirth cycle again. Entrust that destiny to me<br>**_

Selalu sama. Selalu. Selama apapun,sampai kapanpun dan di dunia parallel manapun perasaannya pada sosok kelabu itu tak kan pernah padam bagaikan lingkaran reinkarnasi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gazing at the lonely mist with my right eye<br>**_

Selasa, 12 April 20XX. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu hanya terdiam di balik pohon sambil terus memperhatikan sosok seorang anak yang hanya setahun lebih tua darinya. Selalu. Iris dwi warna miliknya selalu mengawasi sosok tersebut. Sudah seminggu lamanya. . . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>The wandering time, our encounter is accidental<br>**_

Selasa, 5 April 20XX. Rokudo Mukuro. Seorang anak yang hidup dengan keluarga yang hancur -tak mungkin ada yang tahan. Ia berjalan tanpa arah di bawah derasnya hujan. Sendiri. Kedinginan. Ia tak mau kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak, jika hanya untuk menjadi sebuah bahan percobaan. Ia melarikan diri. Dengan kekuatan terkutuk yang ia bawa. Berjalan menunduk sampai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapannya. Menengadahkan kepalanya. Sosok tersebut sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. seorang anak berusia 9 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabu yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Bahasa tubuhnya begitu angkuh saat memegang sebuah payung berwarna ungu gelap yang ia bawa -melindunginya dari hujan. Namun . . . .

"..." anak itu -tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun- memberikan payungnya pada Mukuro. Dingin. Bahkan anak itu tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Mukuro menyambut pemberian payung tersebut, tapi belum sempat Mukuro mengucapkan terimakasih anak tersebut telah melenggang pergi. Dengan langkah-langkah nan angkuhnya menembus hujan itu.

Mukuro terdiam. Ada suatu perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sadness and loneliness. Imprisoned on your shoulder. I m the one who touched it<br>**_

Selasa, 19 April 20XX. Sudah 2 minggu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak itu dan selama itu ia selalu mencari tahu dan mengawasi sosok anak bermata kelabu dengan mata dwi warna miliknya. Semakin sering memperhatikan ia semakin merasa sakit melihatnya.

Sosok anak bermata kelabu itu selalu sendiri. Selalu pergi ke tempat yang sama -sebuah tempat terpencil di pinggir sungai. Ia bahkan selalu menjadi objek penderita. Ia diacuhkan teman-temannya karena dianggap anak yang menyeramkan. Ia memang kasar tapi sebenarnya ia hanya tak pandai berteman. Karena itu, ia menjadi membenci orang-orang berisik. Ia menganggap mereka herbivora. Ia tak memiliki teman. Tak ada yang bisa ia percaya.

Rokudo Mukuro. Ia tahu rasa sakit akan kesepian itu. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh pundak kecil -meski sebenarnya pundak dia masih lebih kecil darinya- itu menatapnya dalam-dalam dan mengatakan kalau ia tak sendiri. Tapi . . . Mukuro bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Bukan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Colored by illusions, the present is inside the stream. The exchanged promises<br>**_

Selasa, 3 Mei 20XX. Tak percuma ia tiap hari datang hanya untuk menemui anak barmata kelabu tersebut. Tanpa sengaja anak itu menjatuhkan buku catatn kecil yang ia bawa. Mukuro memungutnya. Hanya sebuah note biasa. Di dalamnya terlihat beberapa tulisan dan gambar-gambar. Ia terpaku pada salah satu halaman pada note tesebut.

"Hibari Kyouya|5 Mei|9 tahun|Hamburger|Karnivora|Binatang-binatang kecil|Kami Korosu|"

Kira-kira inilah isi halaman yang Mukuro perhatikan sejak tadi. Data dirinya? pertanyaan itu hinggap di kepala Mukuro.

"Kufufu.. ternyata namanya Hibari Kyouya. Tunggu, 5 Mei?" Mukuro terlihat sedikit berpikir tak lama sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Mukuro. Ia memasukan note tersebut ke dalam sakunya -membawanya bersamanya.

Rabu, 4 Mei 20XX. Hibari tentu menyadari notenya yang menghilang. Ia datang ke tempat itu lagi untuk mencarinya. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan karena besok ia harus pindah ke kota Namimori. Ia sadar ia tak dapat menemukan notenya disini. Mungkin sudah hanyut terbawa sungai pikirnya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk pulang. Note itu memang cukup penting tapi ia tak merasa sedih atau apa karena hanya kehilangan note itu.

Di sebuah taman. Mukuro membuka note itu dan menulis sesuatu di halaman yang kemarin ia perhatikan. Tepat di bawah tulisan mengenai data diri Hibari.

"Rokudo Mukuro|9 Juni|8 tahun|Coklat|Nanas|Kufufufu|"

Kira-kira inilah yang di tulis oleh Mukuro.

Kamis, 5 Mei 20XX. Mukuro dengan semangat mendatangi tempat terpencil dekat sungai yang setiap hari Hibari kunjungi ya seharusnya. Sesampainya di sana Mukuro tak sedikitpun menemukan sosok Hibari. Harusnya ia ada di sini sekarang atau mungkin hari ini Hibari agak telat ? Mukuro memutuskan untuk menunggu.

5 menit. . .

30 menit. . .

1 jam. . .

3 jam. . .

Sampai sore pun tiba. Mukuro putus asa. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi datar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali bersemangat. Mukuro mengambil note dan pena dari saku celananya.

_"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HIBARI ! di ulang tahunmu yang ke-10 ini aku berdo'a agar kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ya, aku janji aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan mu. Pasti. Suatu saat nanti. Saat nanti kita bertemu lagi kau boleh menggigitku sampai mati. Itupun kalau kau bisa, kufufu. Rokudo Mukuro."_

Mukuro tersenyum. Ia meningalkan note itu di bawah pohon yang berada di dekat sungai itu. Bukti.

* * *

><p><em>Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup.<em>  
><em>Saat yang sekejap itu kadang lebih berharga daripada nyawa.<em>  
><em>Bisa bertemu lagi, adalah keberuntungan yang besar Ya.<em>  
><em>Walaupun jika pertemuan berikutnya, adalah sebagai sesama musuh.<br>_

Suara benda metal yang saling bergesekan terdengar jelas memenuhi salah satu ruangan di Kokuyou. Disertai dengan ilusi bunga sakura yang dengan indahnya menjatuhkan seorang Hibari Kyoya hingga berlutut dihadapan Rokudo Mukuro. Iris mata kelabu milik Hibari menatap tajam iris dwi warna milik Mukuro. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Dirinya yang seorang karnivora bisa dikalahkan oleh herbivora macam Mukuro. Ia berdecak. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji, suatu saat nanti Hibari akan membalaskan dendamnya. Pasti. Selama apapun waktu yang ia butuhkan, ia akan terus mengejar Mukuro.

"sepertinya kau tak mengingatku, Hibari Kyouya." Hibari terdiam.

**_Never ending, always the same_**

**_Everything is under the rebirth cycle again_**

**_Entrust that destiny to me_**

**_I fly around, with graceful wings_**

**_My pride blooms fully_**

**_Like a bird, freely,_**

**_Soar and FLY above the faraway sky_**

**_Drifting between the waves of the cloud,_**

**_The place I happened to end up was the future_**

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

tadinya dibagian terakhir mau nulis gini :

"sepertinya kau tak mengingatku, Hibari Kyouya." Hibari terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia ingat. Hanya saja, ia tak mau mengakui kalau dulu ia pernah membantu seseorang yang telah mengalahkannya sekarang. Bahkan dalam hal tinggi badan.

akhh! ini fic apa ? gaje banget ya orz /headdesk/ gak nyambung sama lagunya orz.. - maksain

dan... ada lirik lagu yang nyasar... dan a-ahahahah.. ada kalimat nyasar dari fandom sebelah teeeheeeeee =w=v

review ? #plakk


End file.
